Shadow's Lucky Day!
by Shelbling13
Summary: Request by Shadouge4EVER. I requested that Shadouge4EVER write a TailsXCosmo story and she did. In return, I wrote her a ShadowXRouge story. Tails sets up a date for Rouge with Shadow. Will everything go according to plan?


**Request by Shadouge4EVER. I requested that she write a TailsXCosmo story for me and she did. I'm returning a favor. **

**Ages**

**Shadow: 20**

**Rouge: 20**

**Tails: 16**

**Cosmo: 16**

**Sonic: 20**

**Amy: 18**

**Shadow's Lucky day!**

Shadow was in his house one day, thinking about his life. _Should I just leave and get my revenge for Maria? _he thought to himself. _It would be hard. Everyone would be asking questions and want to come. What about...Rouge? She would want to come, but she could get hurt. I couldn't do that to her!_ Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Shadow answered it. It was Tails. "What do you want?"

"Rouge wanted me to stop by and see how you were doing."

"Tell her not to worry. I'm still here."

"She's really worried about you."

"Why?"

"Well, you barely ever come out of your house and when you do, you just want to be alone. Like you're not alone enough already." Shadow lunged at Tails to make him flinch.

"Don't push it, boy!"

"Okay! Geez dude!" Tails flew in the air and headed out. _Man! What's his problem? Uhhhhhh...I need to go_ think. Tails flew to his secret tree at Green Hill. It was behind a secret waterfall passage. Once he exited the passage too his secret tree, he saw Rouge. Tails was really confused. "Rouge? What are you doing here? How did you find me secret tree?"

"Your secret tree? This is my secret peach tree! I come here to eat peaches and think about my life."

"Uhhhh..."

"What?"

"That's exactly what I do."

"Well, when did you find this tree?" Tails lowered his head.

"After Cosmo...died."

"Oh! I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't know. When did you find it?"

"When Shadow and Sonic set out to destroy Eggman's fortress."

"Oh yeah. I remember that. Well, you don't have to leave. You can stay."

"Thanks. So, why are you here?" Tails sat down by the tree.

"Shadow!"

"What?"

"Yeah. Shadow threaten to beat me up when I stopped by his house like you asked."

"Why?"

"I told him that when he comes out of his house, that he always wants to be alone. Like he already has enough time to himself."

"Did you say that last part too him?"

"Yeah."

"You shouldn't have said that."

"Yeah, I know now. Why did you want me to check on him."

"Because...I'm worried about him. I'm worried that he'll never want to see us again. That...he'll never want to see me again." Rouge began too tear up.

"I can help with that."

*sniff* "How?"

"Me, Cosmo, Amy, and Sonic would love to help set up a little date for you two." She then sprang at Tails and hugged him.

"That would be so great! You'd really do that for me?"

"Yeah. You're our friend. I'll call you when we get everything set."

"Thank you Tails." Tails then got up and flew out of the secret place. Rouge was laying by the tree, thinking of a romantic date with Shadow. Tails explained what he was doing for them. They agreed too help him.

"But," Cosmo started, "how will you get Shadow to agree?"

"I have my ways."

"Cosmo knows that already," Amy teased.

"Stop it Amy!" Cosmo shot back. Amy laughed. Tails was blushing so he ran out.

"Watch this!" he yelled. Tails ran up to Shadow's house. He knocked. Shadow answered, looking really annoyed.

"What do you want now?" he yelled.

"Geez dude. Listen. Rouge wanted to know...if you'll go on a date with her."

"What?"

"Yeah. She wants just wants to go out with you, eat a little something, dance a little, you know?"

"Uuuhhhhh...well...I guess I could." _I don't want to hurt her __feelings_, he thought too himself.

"Great! I'll call you when she's ready. Were something you can slow dance in." Shadow got butterflies in his stomach when he heard the word 'slow dance'.

"Okay. Whatever." Shadow closed the door. He sat on the couch. _A date with Rouge? Am I even ready for something like this? Calm down. You can do this. Remember the dancing lessons that Maria gave you._ Shadow started too get a little sad when he mentioned Maria. _I have too try and get her out of my mind. I've moved on. That happened years ago. She's watching over us right now. Okay! What do I wear? _Shadow got up and went to his closet. There really wasn't anything that he'd already worn that everyone has seen. He went through all of his clothes. There was one outfit that no one had ever seen him wear. _Perfect!_

Meanwhile,  
>Everyone was getting everything ready for the date. They were at "Sweet Vanilla's Diner." Vanilla cleaned out the place while they get everything ready, and she sorta had a day off. Tails and Cosmo were cooking the food. Tails and Sonic were wearing a tuxedo and black pants. Cosmo and Amy wore red dresses. Tails and Cosmo were making pasta. "Why are we making pasta?" Cosmo asked.<p>

"Rouge told me once that her favorite food is classy foods."

"Okay. What does Shadow like?"

"He likes those cherry lollipops because that's what Maria gave him all the time."

"How sweet." After the pasta was ready, Tails got out a bottle of wine.

"Were did you get wine?" asked Sonic a little concerned.

"I told Vanilla what we were doing and she told me to give them this." Amy grabbed the bottle and read it aloud.

"_Paunce dela frelet._ Must be Italian."

"I guess. Okay, are we all set?"

"I think so," Sonic replied. The little two-tailed fox got out his phone and dialed Rouge's number. She answered.

"_Hi Tails! Is everything ready?"_

"Yes. You just wait there and I'll call Shadow and tell him to go and pick you up."

_"Okay. Bye."_ Tails hung up the phone and dialed Shadow's number. Shadow answered.

"_What?"_

"We're ready. Go pick up Rouge."

"_Okay." _Tails hung up his phone.

"You're really sweet," Cosmo stated. Tails blushed.

"Thanks." Tails looked out the window and saw the two walking up. "Okay, they're here! Places!" Everyone scattered. Sonic went behind the counter. Amy and Cosmo got on the opposite side of the restaurant. Cosmo on the left and Amy on the right. Tails opened up the doors. "Hello. Table for two?"

"Ummmmm...yes," Shadow answered. Shadow was wearing 80's clothes. A white jacket, gray shirt under, and white shoes. Rouge wore a black dress, that had red circles on it, and also had on red shoes. Tails led them to an empty table in the middle of the restaurant. Shadow was kind enough to pull her chair out so she could sit.

"Thank you," she said. Tails walked over to Cosmo and whispered, "_Wow. This reminds me a lot of our first date."_

_"That's what I was thinking," _she whispered back. Tails ran back over too the table.

"May I take your orders."

"We didn't get any menus," said Shadow.

"Here." Tails pulled out a menu from behind his back and opened it. It said in big letters, **Pasta**. Rouge giggled.

"I guess we'll have the pasta," he answered.

"One moment." Tails walked to the kitchen and started making there plates. Sonic and Amy walked up too them.

"Would the lovely couple enjoy some music with there dinner?" Sonic asked.

Shadow answered, "I guess. Rouge, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. What do you have?" Sonic flipped through his notes. He found a song and showed Shadow. "Okay. That'll work." Sonic then ran up to the stage and started going through the CD's to find the right music. Amy stayed at the table. She pulled out the bottle of wine.

"Wine?" she asked.

"Sounds great," Rouge responded. Amy pored them a glass. Tails walked over too them, holding two plates. He placed them on the table in front of them.

"Oh, Yay! Classy food! My favorite! Did you come up with this idea Shadow?" Shadow looked behind her and saw Tails. He was mouthing the word 'Yes' out to him.

"Uhhhhhhh yes."

"How thoughtful." They began eating. Pasta wasn't one of Shadow's top ten favorite foods, but it was alright. Sonic finally found the CD and popped it into the CD player. He started singing _With you by Chris __Brown_. Everything was going according to plan. Tails felt good about himself. He did a great thing here. Amy walked up to him.

"This is going great Tails! Do you think you could do something like this for me and Sonic?"

"I guess. No promises that Sonic will agree."

"He'll listen to you. Anyways, I need you too do something."

"What's that?"

"Make sure that when they go home, that Shadow doesn't go into Rouges house. This is there first date and we don't want them to go too far."

"What do you mean?" Amy began whispering into his left ear. "Oh, that's gross! Why would you think about that?"

"Because it's happened before with Silver and Blaze when they went on there first date."

"Please don't ever tell me this again."

"Only if you promise too do what I ask."

"Okay fine. I'll make sure Shadow doesn't go too far."

"Thanks."

A few minutes had past and the two were getting ready to leave. Tails ran outside and took off his clothes so he was wearing his normal gloves and shoes. He flew up and hid in a tree. Shadow and Rouge walked out.

"Were's Tails?" asked Cosmo. Amy pointed to the tree. "What's he doing up there?" Amy began explaining what he was doing and whispered what she wanted him to do. Cosmo began to blush at what she heard. "That's really disturbing Amy."

"That's why Tails is making sure it doesn't happen. You can go help if you want."

"I will." Cosmo then ran out in her red dress and waved at Tails. "I'm going to help you," she whispered loudly. Tails flew down, picked up Cosmo, and got into a tree that was closer to Rouge's house. They saw them talking. Rouge started to flirt a little. She ran her finger down his chest fur. Shadow put a hand behind his head. She then kissed him. Shadow's eyes grew wide.

"Wow," Tails exclaimed. "I've never seen Shadow so nervous before." Rouge then grabbed Shadow's neck collar on his shirt and began pulling him toward her house. Tails quickly pulled out his phone and called Amy. She answered immediately.

"_What's going on?_"

"Rouge is leading Shadow into her house! What do I do?"

"_Oh crap! I don't know! Act fast!_" Tails hung up his phone.

"Okay Cosmo, stay here. This is going to hurt me a little bit.

"What are you going too do?" she asked getting a little worried. Tails flew in the air over Rouges house. When he saw Shadow's silhouettes in the window. He knew this was his chance to act. He stopped his tails from moving and he fell on Rouges roof, screaming. He bounced off and fell on the ground. Cosmo gasped. Shadow and Rouge ran outside. Shadow had half a jacket on and Rouge had a strap hanging.

"What the hell happened?" shouted Shadow, concerned.

"I don't know," Tails said. "All I remember was sitting down, and Eggman threw me over here. He took the Chaos Emerald.

"Ah crap! I'm sorry Rouge, but we need that emerald!"

"It's okay. I understand. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Shadow then made his way to the restaurant. Tails pulled out his phone. He used his right tails too hide it. He texted Amy, "_Shadow is on his way 2 restaurant! Told him Eggman stole emerald! Brace selves!_" He then put away his phone. Rouge helped up Tails.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Cosmo gently slid down the tree and ran over to Tails.

"I'll take him home," she told Rouge. Cosmo then led Tails too his house. Rouge walked back into her house and shut the door.

"_I guess we weren't really ready for something like that yet. I need to take it slow._"

Meanwhile, at Tails' house,  
>Tails was laying on the couch, with his head in Cosmo's lap. She was stroking the fur on his cheeks. "You could have just thrown a rock or something at her roof," Cosmo suggested. Tails closed his eyes.<p>

"I'm so stupid! That is way better than hurting my back."

"You're not stupid. You panicked and had to do something. It's not your fault."

"Thanks Cosmo. You always know what to say."

**Thanks for reading. Go to Youtube and look at Shelbling13's channel. Watch LBP Tails and Blaze. LBP Tails and Shadow coming soon!**


End file.
